<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For Me by JustCallMe_Q</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743018">Wait For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMe_Q/pseuds/JustCallMe_Q'>JustCallMe_Q</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Ben is Eurydice, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I swear, In which Rey is Orpheus, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Mentions of Hadestown, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, i haven't finished writing, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMe_Q/pseuds/JustCallMe_Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had finally found her soulmate - only for him to be taken away from her. With her heart broken, she thinks she finds a way to bring him back to her: Follow the steps of Orpheus.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Or, in which Rey and Ben have to work for their happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>This is my first attempt to write a full fan fic, and I felt like I needed it since I am obsessed with both Reylo and Hadestown.</p><p>As much as I love Reylo, I actually liked the ending of TROS, and it made sense to me, so I am making them work (well, Rey is doing pretty much all the work here) for the happy ending we all wanted.</p><p>The title of the fanfic and the titles of every chapter are lyrics from Hadestown, which is a musical based on the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice. If you don't know it, I urge you to listen to it because it is BEAUTIFUL.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day begins just like any other: her phone starts ringing at 11:30 am, not a second later, and wakes her up from her two-hour sleep. There are only three people in the whole world that could be calling her to make sure she gets out of bed, but today she doesn’t feel like talking to any of them, so she turns her phone off and goes back to sleep. </p><p>Except that falling asleep isn’t as easy as it used to be, so she lies in her bed staring at the ceiling of her dark and empty bedroom. The shades are down, and there is no light but the tiny red dot at the bottom of the TV. The small room only has her single size bed, a small dresser with three drawers that also serves as a TV table, and her television which must be at least 15 years old. </p><p>She hasn’t left her bed in two weeks now. Or was it three?. She can’t remember, and if she is being completely honest, she doesn’t care at all. </p><p>Rey doesn’t care about anything anymore.</p><p>She starts counting the water stains in her ceiling, and without realizing, she falls asleep again. Or at least she thinks so, because the next time she opens her eyes she can listen bustling of pans coming from the kitchen. </p><p>Curse the moment she thought it was a good idea to give her friends the keys to her apartment. </p><p>She gets up and goes to the small bathroom across the hall. Turns on the light, which has only one functioning lightbulb, and looks at the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes are the biggest she’s ever seen them, and her hair is all tangled up, so she puts it in a bun and washes her face quickly, before going to the kitchen, trying to guess which of her three friends was the one who decided to go check on her today.</p><p>By the smell coming from her kitchen, which was open to the small living room-dining room with a two seater sofa and a round table with four chairs that was the rest of her apartment, she could already picture Rose cooking her something to lunch, and forcing her to eat by not leaving until she finishes, all while trying to catch her up with everything that’s been happening in the office.</p><p>And Rey was right. Rose had her back against her while finishing stirring a big pot of something that looks like soup, which is the worst kind of food for one of the hottest days of the summer. </p><p>“Hey! I didn’t see you there”, Rose tells her with the biggest smile when she turns around. “Since you didn’t pick up your phone, I thought it was a good idea to come and have lunch with you, you know, to make sure you eat something”, she said not even trying to conceal the concern in her voice. </p><p>Rey doesn’t answer but takes a seat in one of the chairs by the table. Getting out of bed is more tiring now, and the effort was enough for her to sit there and not do anything for the rest of the day.</p><p>Rose turns off the heat of the pot, serves two bowls of the chicken soup and seats next to Rey in complete silence, staring at her until she begins to eat.</p><p>“So… How have you been?” Rose asked, immediately regretting it, since Rey’s only response was a murdering look on her face. “Everyone misses you so much, this last month without you has been so boring…”</p><p>Rey stopped listening to her the moment she said ‘month’. </p><p>
  <em> Has it really been that long? Then why does it feel like it happened yesterday? Why hasn’t the pain gone away? Why do I still cry myself to sleep every single day? Why do I miss him so much? </em>
</p><p>Rey’s eyes started to well up with tears the second she thought of him, of his face, his voice, and how much she missed him. Rose didn’t seem to notice, since she kept talking about a funny anecdote that had happened last week at the office, but Rey couldn’t take it anymore, she couldn’t listen to whatever fun everyone else was having, not when she felt like she was never going to feel joy again. </p><p>She stands up abruptly and walks back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her legs give out under her, so she just slides down with her back against the door, hugs her knees and starts crying. She has lost count of how many times she has broken down crying out of nowhere this last month.</p><p>“Rey? Honey, are you ok? Do you need anything?”, she can hear Rose ask her from the other side of the door, her voice soft and worried, “I am going to clean up the kitchen and put the food in the fridge before I leave, ok? If you need anything at all while I am here, don’t hesitate to ask me”. </p><p>Rey can’t bring herself to answer, so she just nods even though she knows Rose can’t see her, and stays sitting on the floor until the tears stop falling. Which can take a while, since every time she closes her eyes she can see him there, lying next to her, his eyes perpetually open and not looking at anything. His body was there, but he had left her alone, only moments after saving her life.</p><p> </p><p>Falling for the enemy hadn’t been easy for Rey. After all, her work was her life. There was nothing she was more passionate about than saving the planet. She was part of a NGO called The Resistance, who fought against big corporations trying to stop global warming. They weren’t the typical activists you see on TV leading protests or rallying people. No, they worked in the shadows, trying to bring down the big corporations that don’t care about nothing else but the money in their pockets for good.</p><p>Rey, Rose, Finn and Poe were the top agents (or at least they called themselves that) the organization had. Their latest mission started a bit over three years ago, and ended up changing Rey’s life forever. </p><p>Their line of work was dangerous, and they knew that if they were ever caught, it was their lives what was at stake. They knew they could be found dead somewhere, staged like it was a suicide. That’s why they always worked in pairs. </p><p>Except that one time Rey and Finn ended up splitting, and she got caught. She was tied up from her hands and feet and had a bag put over her head. The road was long and she had no idea where they were taking her. The only thing she knew is that she was going to fight for her life, no matter who she was against.</p><p>Hours later she was brought into an interrogation room, with grey walls, grey floor and grey ceiling, with no windows and a big mirror, which she knew was a one way mirror. There was obviously someone on the other side watching her every move.</p><p>After some time, a tall man all dressed in black entered the room. He was wearing a very expensive looking suit, and his black hair and dark commanding eyes let her know that he was someone who was used to interrogate and break people to get the information that he needs.</p><p>“This is how it’s going to go”, he said in a low voice almost sounding like a growl. “You will tell me everything I need to know and you may come out of this unharmed. What I need from you is very simple. You are going to tell me where are you hiding the stolen plans of the First Order”. </p><p>Rey was scared, obviously, but she managed to keep a straight face and not give him anything. “I see you’re not going to cooperate”, he said going annoyed. “Well, miss Rey, then you’re going to give me no choice but to force an answer out of you”. </p><p>He then proceeded to sit really close to Rey, his face only a few centimeters away from hers, and whispered like he didn’t want anyone else on the other side of that mirror to listen. “I know you’re scared, I can feel it, and I get it, but we’re gonna be here for a while if you don’t collaborate, and I’d really like to get out of here as soon as possible, I have better things to do with my time”. </p><p>That sentence made Rey realize something: He wasn’t as scary as he looked at first sight. In fact, he looked as scared as her. He had worded it like it was a threat, but his voice betrayed him and she could see right through him.</p><p>She decided to take this new discovery to her advantage to try to get into his head. As soon as he got up of his chair to go towards the small table on the other side of the room to pick up something that she couldn’t see clearly, she took her chance: “I know you don’t want to hurt me. I can see it, you know? You aren’t completely sure about how you got to where you are, but you’d rather be anywhere else”. She could see his muscles tensing. “You are scared, but you are too coward to leave anyways”. </p><p>“SHUT UP”, he yelled at her, visibly distressed. Her words had affected him deeper than she could’ve imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Rey must’ve fallen asleep on the floor, because the next time she opened her eyes, she could see that there was no light coming from any window. <em> Another day wasted. Another day in which I didn’t accomplish shit. </em></p><p>She gets up, walks towards her bed and takes her phone on her hands. She turns it on and realizes is 9:24 pm. She knows she should eat something, so she goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge to find the leftovers of the soup Rose prepared. </p><p>The silence makes her think too much, so she decides to put on some music, at least to distract her brain from the pain. The opens Spotify and picks the first album that appears, and without even reading the title, she plays it in shuffle. She had never listened to it, but that’s what you get when you share a single account with all your friends.</p><p>She manages to understand that it is an album about the greek myth of Orpheus and Eurydice. Suddenly, there is one spoken part that catches her attention: </p><p> </p><p>[HERMES]</p><p>So...</p><p>Just how far would you go for her?</p><p>[ORPHEUS]</p><p>To the end of time</p><p>To the end of the earth</p><p> </p><p>The words get stuck in her head. Maybe there is a way she can get Ben back into her life. If only she knew how to get to the Underworld.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, and I hope you stay tuned for Chapter two!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>